Vanity, Jealously, and Gossip is what Mermaids are Made of
by Xxxjulietvampire14xxX
Summary: " Peter Pan had brought many girls to Neverland. But Wendy was different. He fell for her. Hard. He may have even been in love with her. She was the one who ruined everything." After Wendy leaves Neverland, things start going wrong. And when a mermaid goes upon land, things started getting worse.
1. Chapter 1

_"He cannot love. It is part of the riddle of his being" -Captain Hook_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Peter Pan, I'm obviously not J.M. Barrie.**

The day Peter Pan brought that awful Wendy girl to Neverland is the day, for the first time in my life, I feel completely alone, and that maybe looks weren't the most important thing.

Let me start at the beginning. Peter Pan had brought many girls to Neverland. He always loved how they fawned over him. But Wendy was different. He fell for her. Hard. He may have even been in love with her. Not sure why, she was wretched and most certainly not as pretty as me. She was the one who ruined _everything._ The only thing that girl ever did was batt her eyelashes at Peter and he did whatever she wanted. All she ever did when she was here was stare at him, she couldn't do a thing without him, and she was always talking about her mother. And she took away our time with him! How pathetic.

Long story short, she left Neverland. Wanted to go back to Mummy I'm sure. Peter was broken hearted, but us mermaids were exstatic. That wench can no longer disgrace Neverland with her presence and take Peter away from us. This is when it all started going downhill.

A few days after she left, I was sitting one one of the rocks at Mermaid Lagoon talking about that mortal with Calypso. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Mermaids had more angular features in general, our eyes, our face shape, our cheek bones, everything really. She was pretty, even prettier than most mermaids. Not me of course. Naturally, I was the prettiest. But, she was my favorite of all them.

"I can't believe that Peter brought that horrid girl to Neverland! What about us? Why would he ever need any other girl? Besides, he could have at least brought a pretty one. She was so ugly." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Exactly! She was wretched. I don't see why we couldn't drown her, it's not like anyone would miss her or anything. She's so ugly it's hard to look at her. " Calypso complained

"She was so pathetic. I heard she cried when she saw Hook. Typical mortal girl." I scoffed

"Oh please Nerissa, you swim the other direction whenever Hook is mentioned" I turned around to see Morena smirking at me.

"At least I'm not afraid of the fat pirate(Smee)" I said smirking. She sneered at me and started running her fingers through her dark brown hair. You see, unlike you lowly humans, brown hair is a rarity in mermaids. You'd be lucky to see on in a lifetime(a human lifetime that is). That's why Morena thinks she's prettier than everyone else. But the thing is, she's not. I'm the prettiest one in Mermaid Lagoon. Her dull, hazel eyes are nothing compared my my light blue ones. And her skin is dark and tan, how ugly compared to my creamy white pale skin**(1)**. Just because her hair is brown, and mine is black means nothing. It makes her a freak.

"At least I'm not as dimwitted as a human" She replied, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Even if I'm dimwitted, at least I'm prettier than you" I said smirking.

She shot daggers at me with her eyes. "Excuse me? Do you have brown hair? No, you have _ugly_ limp black hair," I unconsciously started running my fingers through my hair,"If you're so brave and beautiful, why don't you go sit on the beach, away from the water, for 10 minutes. It was dead silent for the first time in Mermaid Lagoon, for everyone was gapping at the request Morena just made. Despite popular belief, mermaids hated beaches, or land at all for that matter. We can barely even stand sitting on the rocks, we only do it just incase Peter comes around. Being on land dried up our scales, it made them dull and hideous. It takes nearly two months before they're back to normal. Also, the crabs like to eat them so they always pick them off. Do you know how long is takes to grow them back?! Much, much longer than two months. And lets not forget the worst part of land, if mermaids stay on land for a long period of time(1-5 minutes) animals start to smell us. Mermaids are very desirable and delicious from what I understand, so many animals take advantage of mermaids who swim ashore. And if we're away from the water, it's hard for use to escape. So now you understand what Morena is asking me to do.

I started bitting my lip in deep thought. After a minute, I had come to a decision.

"Fine, I'll do it" Morena smirked for she knew she had won.

"Nerissa," I looked to my left to see Calypso touching my shoulder,"You don't have to do this, we can just put sea slug in her hair when she's sleeping or something.

"No, I need to prove that I'm better than her in every way, that I'm not just prettier than her."

"Okay, good luck then" she said sadly smiling at me. All I could manage was to nod at her in response.

"Go on then," Morena said shooing me away with her hands. I just glared the fiercest glare I could muster and swam to shore.

I got to land and I hesitantly looked at the beach, then pulled myself ashore. When I was away from the water I felt on edge. My senses felt heightened. Every little sound, every twig that snapped, every bird the chirped, gave me goosebumps. I started nervously runnning my fingers through my hair. So I sat there, waiting for my end to come.

* * *

It had been about eight minutes but it had felt like hours. So far, nothing had come and tried to eat me, I did have to flick away a few crabs though. I was still terrified. I had tried extremely hard not to scream at every little thing and it was getting more and more difficult.

I was starting to worry about my scales though. I didn't want them to dry up, imagine how awful that would be! So I started touching my tail so feel my scales when my world came crashing down. I looked at my tail in horror as I felt my scales shatter on my fingertips. My mouth dropped when I saw skin under the spot I had touched.

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it wasn't very long, I promise it will get longer when we meet Peter. But what did you guys think? I don't think there's a story like this out on fan fiction so I really hope you enjoyed it. I alway appreciate reviews and constructive criticism.**

**Also, in my point of view, mermaids are vain and rude, so that's why she is too! they are also very beautiful. I'm not trying to make her one of those Mary Sue's who thinks she's better than everyone and is always rude, honestly that's just how mermaids acted in the movie. Try to bear with me, it's hard to write her now, but it will get better and hopefully she won't be as Mary Sue-ish by the end.**

**1. In Korean cultures, paler skin is a sign of royalty, so Midori thinks she's better because she's paler. She's not Korean, I just thought she's think that too.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"He cannot love. That is the riddle of his being"- Captain Hook_

**_I would just like to say that I edited the first chapter so if you haven't already gone back and read it you should. And I would also like to thank you all for the _****_positive reviews! I really appreciate your support._**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Peter Pan, I'm obviously not J.M. Barrie. I only own my OCs**

_Previously..._

_It had been about eight minutes but it had felt like hours. So far, nothing had come and tried to eat me, I did have to flick away a few crabs though. I was still terrified. I had tried extremely hard to to scream at every little thing and it was getting __harder and harder._

_I was starting to worry about my scales though. I didn't want them to dry up, imagine how awful that would be! So I started touching my tail so feel my scales when my world came crashing down. I looked at my tail in horror as I felt my scales shatter on my fingertips. My mouth dropped when I saw skin under the spot I had touched._

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. This can't be happening. This isn't happening. Why would this happen to me? What did I ever do wrong? I was nice to everyone, even the ugly people, even that wretched girl WENDY. I don't deserve this. I'm beautiful. Bad things don't happen to beautiful people, it just doesn't happen.

I tried rubbing my tail, but only more scales started coming off. I grabbed a piece of seaweed and started ferociously pressing it on my tail. Nothing helped.

One of the mermaids looked at me. Her name was Lorelei and she had red hair and grey-blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes were wide with horror when she saw my tail. She made this small squeaking sound then started pointing at me. Lorelei scrambled into the water as fast as she possibly could, trying to forget what she had just seen. That's when the mermaids looked truly terrified. All of the mermaids followed Lorelei into the water as quick as possible, except Calypso and Morena.

"...Nerissa? What's going on?" Calypso whispered trying to keep her breathing steady, which she was failing at. Morena just kept on looking at me with a dumb-struck look on her face. For once in her life, Morena, with the rare brown locks that she admired so, was speechless.

I couldn't even respond to her I was so shocked. I tried and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Just these choking sounds.

Morena woke up from her trance and said "You _deserved _this. For being as ugly as that black hair of yours" She said nothing more and dived into the water like the others. Only Calypso remained. She looked at me with horror and followed Morena into the ocean.

This is the start of pattern of me being alone. It didn't stop here, it would follow me until my last breath, if it ever came of course.

I felt something wet dripping down my face. I lifted my hand up to my cheek to feel tears coming out of my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I didn't even know I _could_ cry. No, I couldn't cry. Mermaids don't cry. They don't. They can't. I can't possibly be crying. Our only emotions are jealousy, spite, and anger. Only pathetic human mortals cry. I AM NOT one of them.

I didn't even realize that the more I thought about it, the more I started sobbing. Before I knew it, I was crying uncontrollably and I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. It got worse when I looked at my tail again. Almost half of it was gone. You could see what would be "knees"or at least that's what humans supposedly call them.

I was collapsed on the ground and continued crying into my arms.

* * *

It could have been hours I had spent crying, maybe minutes. All I know is that I'm still alone on the beaches of Mermaid Lagoon, but this time, without a tail. During the time I spent crying, my tail must have broken off because my entire body felt off and awkward.

Am I human now? Mortal? Or is this just another form? No, I can't possibly be human. Someone like me could never be like something like_that._ It just doesn't happen. I'm too good to be human.

* * *

After about an hour of sitting there, refusing to get up, I realized that the mermaids still haven't come back. It was getting dark and I felt like something was watching me. Okay, I need a plan. I'm stuck here with these temporary legs, I have no idea how to use them, and the only humans I know are the pirates and Peter... I'm an idiot. I just have to find Peter, and then he'll help me reverse this cruel prank that was pulled on me. Yeah, he'll help me until I turn back into a mermaid.

Now first, I just got to figure out how to walk. I pulled myself over to a tree for balance and held on to a low branch tightly. I pulled myself up with all my might but I flopped down on the floor. I tried again and again but I couldn't even stand up, let alone walk. This time I tried using my "legs" instead of just my arms. I was barely standing up and my legs were all wobbly and they were shaking like crazy.

After a couple minutes of standing up, I felt comfortable to let go of the branch. I was a bit wobbly but other than that I was standing up fine. Now the real test. Walking. I slowly took a small step forward and I would have fell down again if I hadn't grabbed on to the branch again. I need to learn how to walk faster. I'm afraid I'll start attracting animals and they'll eat my mermaid flesh. I'm not sure how I could live if my glistening skin was damaged. Could you possibly imagine the horror?

I will walk this time. I grabbed the tree, digging my fingernails into the bark so I could get a proper grip. I forced my legs to straighten and stood up. Thank god, I'm steady, I'm standing, it's working. How clever I am. Letting go of the tree, I took a wobbly step forward. And then another. Before I knew it I was walking. Very poorly, but I was making progress.

Since that burden is taking care of, all I have to do is find Peter. Easy enough, right?

Turns out Peter is pretty good at staying hidden, who would have known? My superior intelligence will soon find him, naturally I'm much smarter than him. Us Mermaids come out on top of everything, but, you already know that.

I'm starting to get extremely annoyed. And hungry. Not to mention I found out that I have no leg muscle whatsoever. Because of this, I have many bruises and cuts tainting my legs. I couldn't tell you the amount of times I've tripped over a root or ran into something.

My senses seemed to have dulled. It's becoming difficult to see and I can't hear as well as I can in the water. The worst part about this whole situation, is that I've been starting to hear noises. Animal noises.

"Peter Pan, you insolent bastard, you get your ass out here right now and give me my tail back!" I shouted to no one but myself. Then to my left, some rustling noises were coming out of the bushes. If that's an animal that's going to eat me, I hope that that Wendy child has a horrible life, since she brought this upon my of course.

I prepared myself for the worst but instead of a fearsome beast, a little boy of about 11 or 12 came out with a spear. He had messy dark brown hair and eyes. His trousers were torn and there were leaves and vines covering him. He was also covered in a layer of dirt. Now I've never met any of the lost boys before, but I'm assuming he is one of them.

The boy's mouth dropped open and he started to turn a bright red color.

"What is your name human?"

"I'm the one who should be asking questions girl! You are you and why are you here!?" the boy was obviously trying very hard to be intimidating, but it wasn't working well because he was avoiding looking directly at me and eh was still bright red.

"My name is Nerissa and I need to see Peter immediately."

"Why?"

"Because he needs to turn me back"

"Back into what?"

"A mermaid of course" I scoffed.

"Is that why you aren't wearing any clothes?" He asked, looking at the ground. What? I looked down and it appears that I really wasn't wearing anything. My hair covered most of my upper body(it went to my butt) but it didn't change the fact that I wasn't wearing anything. I guess I never really thought about what I would be wearing. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Go get my something to wear!" I shouted at the boy. He looked slightly terrified and started nodding furiously. He crawled back through the bush he came through and I was left alone to dwell on that embarrassing situation.

When he came back, he had a white cloth long enough to make a proper dress, as I hear humans call it, and a rope.

I snatched them away from him and started wrapping the cloth around me, and then the rope around my chest and my waist so it wouldn't fall down. It wasn't pretty by far, but it would have to do.

I noticed that he was still blushing and staring very intently at the ground. I thought that I would break the awkward silence and asked him a question.

"What is your name?"

"S-slightly. My name's Slightly."

"Well Slightly, as hideous as this is, I'm still thankful for the clothes." He just started nodding again. Now take me to Peter. It's rather urgent." He didn't say anything and starting leading me through a series of paths.

* * *

**Well, I'm not sure that I liked this chapter that much but it will have to do until we meet Peter. Remember, I can only get better from reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I've decided to change some of the names of a couple of the mermaids because I think that Midori(which I recently found out is japanese and means "green") and Thalia(which is greek) both have nothing to do with the story. I'm keeping Calypso's name the same because it means "she who hides" and I thought it was appropriate since she ends up running away and hiding.

Midori- If you've forgotten who she is, she is the main character of this fanfic and has been turned into a human. I've changed her name to Nerissa. Nerissa means "black haired" and comes from the name Nereida which means "sea Nymph" or "mermaid". I considered naming her this, but decided that I wanted to also include the fact that she has black hair.

Thalia-If you'e forgotten who she is, she happens to possess tan skin and brown hair(which is extremely rare for mermaids) and in the main cause of Nerissa(midori) going to shore. Thalia's new name is Morena, which means "brown skinned" and "brown hair"


End file.
